The Split
by A raging Ghost
Summary: Love comes in many shapes and forms. It can destroy relationships, and build stronger new ones. Yet through all of this Natsu's decision may have farther reaching consequences than he will ever understand.


**Hello readers, this is more than likely a one-shot.  
**

 **I still need to edit it but I said screw it and posted it anyway. Who knows maybe I'll actually do it.**

 **Anyway it was just an idea I had, wanted to throw it out there.**

 **Be blunt otherwise, that's all I ask. If you can get through my writing that is.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Fuck I do need to edit this...**

If there was ever a time in my life I thought I was going to die. None of them could top this moment as a red headed spawn of hell cornered me in the beer hall.

Searching frantically for any kind of escape I noticed the owlish looks of shock on my comrades faces as they piled up at the entrance. They gave me and the woman a wide berth attempting to stay out of what was quite possible going to be my last day among the living.

Swallowing my fear I looked to the only source of support I could find in this situation. She was a pink haired girl dressed as a maid. She was angelically sleeping in one of the beds, it was a brief comfort to see her safe.

Sighing miserably, I resigned myself to my fate. Looking back at my doom, I barely had time to brace myself as a fist drove into my skull knocking me head first into the wall behind me.

"E-Erza! P-please! Let me explain!" I shouted futilely as the woman laid into to me, with a never before seen rage. Not a word was spoken aside from her grunts of exertion, and my wails of horror and pain.

It felt like an eternity before she was finished, and I was kind of thankful my eyes where swollen shut if the gasps of fear from around me anything to go by.

"Put him in bed." The sound of scampering feet resounded in my ears. "Don't heal him Wendy. Natsu needs to think about what he's done this time." With I felt a sharp pain and then nothing

Earlier That Day

Makarov Dreyar had lived a long and full life. At the age of 85, he has seen much of what life has had to offer. There wasn't a whole lot that could genuinely baffle the old man, managing a rambunctious group of mages would have that effect.

However today was one of those days.

He honestly should have seen something coming today. It was a nice day out, paper work was sparse, and the Magic Counsel actually thanked them for a job well done for once. This should have been a red flag, but it was just too good of a day to let things like that bother him.

So when young Lucy Heartfillia runs into the guild in tears. Makarov's stomach drops as dread seeps into his old bones.

Watching as the resident barmaid Mirajane Strauss intercepted the buxom blonde he heard something distressing.

"There is something wrong with the spirits, they're not responding."

Makarov was shocked and suddenly glad the guild hall was rather empty right now.

Mira was equally as shocked, as the white haired girl embraced Lucy trying to calm her down. The implications not lost on them.

Makarov's mind was whirring at the conundrum before them knowing Lucy cared for her spirits greatly.

"Master can we speak in your office, I don't think this is the proper place to discuss this." Mira spoke breaking the aging master from his thoughts.

"Yes, yes that's probably for the best." Hopping from his place on the bar he motioned for them to follow him.

Mira wasn't entirely sure how to process what Lucy had just told them. Yesterday there was nothing wrong, and yet today none of her summons worked. The gates would open, but no one would come through.

What was clear though was something wasn't quite right. She noticed how Master Makarov was pondering the new information and as far as she could tell nothing like this had ever happened before. Looking over at her depressed friend Mira rubbed her friends back in a friendly gesture.

"Have you noticed the spirits acting odd recently?" She was hoping that maybe it was just something internal.

"Odd?" Lucy sobbed. Then took on a contemplative pout. After a few moments her eyes began to take on a light of understanding, then all of a sudden confusion.

"Yeah, They have been acting odd for the last few weeks. Outside of missions every time I summon them they seem to be expecting something."

"Really?"

"Yeah, yesterday Leo showed up last night asking if I summoned anyone. It was a little weird the way he was acting." A concerned look crossed her tear stricken face as she stared at Mira.

"Lucy I'm sure it will be fine. Leo didn't tell you anything negative last night, so something must be happening that they cannot leave for now." The master sighed, this was going to be a headache thinking about. "Grab something to eat and try to get through the morning, we'll try again at noon."

Lucy tried to smile knowing there wasn't much anyone could do but wait. With a soft whisper of thanks she hurried out the door, heading for the bar to join the newly arrive Cana for the day.

Mira smiled softly at the master, nodded her head and followed the girl out of the room.

"Can't an old man get a break."

Erza woke up this morning with the abject feeling she was going to completely fly off the handle today. She didn't know why or how, but she had this feeling that someone had done something so dumb that a reconning of proportions untold was going to be dished out today.

The reason for this, one Natsu Dragneel had barely been seen in the guild in last few weeks. Happy had been staying with Wendy as he had been left home, and no complaints of excess destruction had been reported against Fairy Tail in that time.

All of this pointed at something being horribly wrong, but she wasn't sure of what.

So when Erza walked into the Guild to the odd sight of a drunken Lucy. She stopped, blinked a few times, looked around the room noticing that Lucy's aura of depression was effecting everyone else. Then proceeded to sit next to the poor girl to figure out the situation.

Looking to Mira for an answer, all she received as a shake of her head.

Slightly nodding her head, deciding to forgo that topic for now she asked, "Has anyone seen Natsu?"

The guild grew a little more lively at this question.  
"What, flame brain?" A shirtless male asked from the corner of the guild. "Can't say I've seen him in a bit."

"He was delivering something to Colver town a few days ago." Mira spoke up, a finger to her lips in thought. "He should have been back a few days ago though."

"It feels like he's been avoiding us." one member piped up

"Yeah, it's been too quiet around here."

"GI HI HI HI." Gajeel laughed, a knowing smirk on his face. "Maybe he's finally become a man." This set the guild off on a tangent of denials.

"That idiot, with a girl I bet 50,000 Jewels he's not even interested in a girl." One member state.

Erza palmed her face wondering how this even escalated. As Elfman shouted about this bet being manly and she was about to end the commotion. Several things happened at once.

There was a loud crashing noise as a body was launched through the guild doors into a table. There was a flash of red and brown and another crash as another body was launched into the bar next to her.

As Erza got a better look at the body she gasped looking over to Lucy curiously. Lucy was gaping at the situation, as her situation seems to have some sort of explanation attached to this one.

Leo the Lion was pissed off. No that is an understatement, pissed of is what you get when someone does something that is not only disrespectful but lasting in some way shape or form, but not permanent. It can be an easy fix, and depending on the situation can even be ignored.

What Natsu Dragneel had done on the other hand could not be fixed, could not be ignored, and would have lasting consequences. So it is understandable as to why he would be livid.

The bigger problem here was, Natsu didn't even know what he did.

So when the Celestial Spirit King ordered all of the spirits to ignore their contracts until Natsu Dragneel is beaten to a pulp and dragged before him. Leo was all for it especially since one of his friends was being punished along with the soon to be smear on the wall.

It was supposed to be simple, they gang up on the lovable idiot.

They capture then beat him up without any chance of escaping their realm.

Then they deal with the problem.

What they didn't take into account was the fact that Natsu Dragneel is as tenacious as he is dangerous. What however set the nail in the coffin was the simple fact that Natsu isn't an idiot and can see things from a perspective most wouldn't.

So when eleven of the zodiacs show up to bring him to see the king, Gemi was embedded into a tree immediately, as mini was set on fire in his hands. Things had quickly fallen apart after that.

So now here he was at Fairly Tail beaten and bruised with his pride shattered. Tossing his broken glasses to the side Leo couldn't help but laugh at the situation. "Scorpio you still there?"

After a moment of no answers his humorless laughing grew.

"One more left." A voice resounded from outside the guild hall.

"L-Leo! What's going on!? Lucy shouted in shock struggling to stand up straight as she fumbled with her whip.

"Loke! What the hell is going on.!" Grey yelled getting ready to defend from whoever it was that was attacking.

Makarov was just watching from the second floor as he narrowed his eyes at the voice.

When the dust cleared there was a crater at the doorway, and in it was the man Erza was looking for not a few moments ago.

He had definitely seen better days, as his clothes where torn and he was covered in cuts and bruises. He looked to be breathing heavily, and was favoring his right leg.

"NATSU!" The guild exploded in shock. "What the hell is going on!" several members shouted as the all began asking questions.

Natsu could care less about that though, he was pissed to say the least.

Doing his best to hide his limp, he moved forward only to be blocked as several people got in the way. They didn't know what was going on but Leo was a comrade, and it looked like Natsu was fighting for keeps.

"Get out of the way." He growled, however one looked at Erza almost cowed him.

The look she was giving him did nothing but creep him the hell out. It was like she was trying to rationalize something before realizing something else. Either way it did not bode well for him. As if proving this she stood up re-quipping a sword before pointing it at him.

"Would you mind explaining what's going on Natsu?"

Clicking is tongue Natsu was unsure how to answer this. The answer was simple enough but how long could he really keep this secret. Judging by the frown on Erza's face she wasn't going for long so he decided to wing it.

"Neh, I got into a fight with the Zodiac spirits this morning. It's was a pretty nice work out right Loke. I mean you guys put me through the ringer."

Leo just looked at him like he was a moron. Coughing a bit Leo got into a more comfortable position as he figured out how to best play this.

"Is this true?" Erza asked.

Expecting the question Leo just shrugged before smirking victoriously. "So how long has this been going on Natsu? I'm sure everyone here would like to hear this."

"Loke!" Natsu growled in warning, making to move forward before he found himself faced with a blade. Erza just glared at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh I'm not going to say anything more, I mean it's not everyday someone makes the Spirit King furious."

"WHAT!"

Natsu paled at that, his assumptions where correct.

Lucy looked at him with wide eyes, something akin to shock, awe, and betrayal somewhere in those brown orbs. "What did you do?" It was a whisper, but it seemed to be the one thing that shut everyone up.

Makarov was stumped, and slightly afraid for the pink haired dragon slayer. This was a first for him, as well as probably in history.

"Oh come on it's not that bad."

"You still don't get it Natsu." Leo slowly stood up glaring at the boy.

Walking over to Lucy Leo reached out and snatched her keys.

Nobody moved when this happened. It seemed like everyone was holding their breath.

Going though the keys slowly one by one, he was smiling bitterly as if saying something to each key. Finally he reached the final key. Pulling it off the ring he tossed the rest back to Lucy.

"Sometimes I wonder what goes on through that head of yours salamander." Loke spoke quietly, almost reverently as he examined the key. He was upset, tired and beaten, and now he had to do this because the boy wouldn't come.

"Whatever happens from this point forward is on your head boy."

Thrusting the key forward it glowed a pale yellow activating. The gate opened and out popped an unconscious pinkette dressed as a maid. As this happened the key began to dissolve in gold wisps, wrapping around the girl comfortingly before vanishing.

"I'm sorry Virgo." With that Leo bowed then glared one last time at Natsu. "Take care of them" with that he was gone.

Natsu's eyes widened as Leo worked, as Virgo fell to the ground Natsu rushed forward forgetting about his injuries for the moment. He just wanted to make sure she was okay. Seeing nothing wrong he lifted her up and rushed off to the infirmary, calling for Wendy to follow him.

As soon as he was gone it was silent. No one knew what happened, everyone heard and saw it. But no one was quite sure what exactly was going on. One thing was for certain though. Natsu did something, and it's going to cause a whole lot of trouble for everyone in the very near future.

However in the silence one person came to a quick realization at the end of this. Eyes wide in shock. Macao Conbolt one of the oldest members of the Guild spoke slowly as realization hit him. "What did he mean by 'take care of them?'".

It was a simple question and it hung in the air tauntingly as no one wanted answer that question as the reality hit them.

That was until one Lisanna Strauss Gasped out. "She's Pregnant."

A table breaking was all the warning anyone received as Erza tore through the guild determination to do one thing.

No one noticed Lucy faint as the stress of the day finally caught up with her.


End file.
